And I'm gonna keep it
by Kyliesaysficken
Summary: Sequel "one-shot" to I've got a Secret. It's on the tip of my tongue. Seth and Sarah come back to earth after the three months they were gone. This time they bring their parents. Can Ana still keep her secret and stay calm, or is all hell going to break loose? [Story is closed. My apologizes.]


**The actual title is And I'm gonna keep it. This guilt could fill a fucking sea. But, the title was too long. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**A small warning, it's a lime. So if you feel uncomfortable reading sexual things, then please skip the two paragraphs that contain the rated M content. **

**Thank you.**

They would be here soon.

I couldn't wait to throw my arms around him. I couldn't wait to feel his body hard against mine. I couldn't wait to feel his lips against mine. Most of all I couldn't wait to see the dazzling smile that brought light to my world.

Since they left 3 months ago everything went extremely well. Jack and Alex got together and wrote a book about everything that happened. Jack then purposed and Alex said yes. We got a house together. A nice three story house. We got our basics on the first floor: Living room, dining room, kitchen and foyer. On the second floor we had the master bedroom with the master bathroom, 3 guest bedrooms, 4 full bathrooms, an office, a library and a small game room. The third floor was all mine. Alex and Jack felt that I should have my own living environment. I had all my basics: Living room, Kitchen, dining room, music room, library, office, 2 guest bedrooms, 2 full baths, master bedroom and bath. My bedroom ceiling and south wall was all glass. Alex and Jack knew I would enjoy watching the stars and some what feel close to Seth. Jack had gotten the mustang from Bullet. I opened a store called Starr Killerr™, a head shop. Tattoos, piercings, skate boards, and clothes, you name it, I had it.

Everything was going great!

"Ana!"

I slowly rolled out of bed and on the floor. I groaned loudly and allowed myself to fall back asleep. A loud knocking woke me almost instantly. I replied with something unintelligent and rolled over on my back. Someone jingled my door knob to find that it was locked. I got comfy and closed my eyes.

Whoever was at the door was walking around in my room. I was gently picked up and set on my bed. I cracked my eyes upon to take a small peek and smiled.

I grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him down on top of me. I smiled up at him and pressed my lips to his. He leaned in and pressed his lips harder against mine. His hands traveled over my sides and to the small of my back. He pulled our lower bodies together. I slowly grounded against him. His tongue ran over my bottom lip and I ignored his question to enter. His hand went to my ass and squeezed. Hard. I gasped, his tongue darted in and explored old forgotten territory. The hand that wasn't on my ass traveled under my shirt and rested under my left breast. I hooked my right leg around his waist. He took my peak between his pointer and thumb, rolling it. I broke away from his lips and a quite audible moan left my mouth. He traveled down to my collarbone. He nipped and sucked until he left a nice sized mark. Before it could get further, a knock sounded at the door. We both stayed quiet until the knocking stopped.

"They must be asleep."

The footsteps disappeared.

I looked up at him and maent his eyes. A smile graced my lips.

"Hi Seth."

Seth nuzzled my neck and rolled over to my side. We got comfy. I pulled the blanket over us and soon he was asleep. I listened to his breathing and I fell into a peaceful slumber watching the stars.

When I woke up, I was tangled in my sheets and well, Seth. He had me pulled tightly to his chest, arms around my waist. His legs were tangled with mine. My knee was in between his legs pressed against his jewels. He buried his head in my hair.

I shifted slightly and I accidentally brushed his manhood. He groaned softly in my ear and a visible shudder carried itself up my spine.

"Seth. Seth, honey. Wake up."

I tried to roll over but, Seth's grip got tighter and he pulled me closer, if possible. I again tried to maneuver out of his arms. He had a death grip on me. Fighting him was pointless. If you can't beat them, join them. I slightly curled into a ball and snuggled up. I fell asleep to the warmth of Seth.

I was cold when I woke up and my room smelled like bacon? I didn't have food in my level of the house yet. I had forgotten to go shopping.

I dragged myself out of bed and down the hall to the kitchen. Yup, no one was there. I went to the living room and sure enough the vault thick door that separated my small flat from the rest of the house was open.

I argued with Jack and Alex about that Vault thick door. I told them that if there was ever a zombie attack, this is wear we would hide out. Of course they told me that something like that would never happen and I pointed out my Alien boyfriend and his sister. It's obvious who won that argument.

I had yet to tell them that I was an Alien too.

The smell from the downstairs kitchen wafted up the stairs and into my room. God, that smell was heaven.

I stumbled down the stairs, almost tripping a few times, and into the kitchen.

"Mornin' there, Cookie Monster."

That's Jack's new name for me, Cookie Monster. I've had a fascination with oatmeal raisin cookies for the last month and a half. Sarah got up from the kitchen counter and hugged me then Seth got up and hugged me too. Just more in a sexual kinda way.

Someone cleared their throat. Seth let go and stepped away. He wouldn't look me in the eye when I gave him a questioning look.

"Ana, This is my mother Adriann and my father Ethan. Mother, father. This is Ana."

I wished I knew they were here so I could've put pants on. Well, this is awkward.

"Hi"

"Ana, Seth has told us so much good things about you. It's so good to finally meet you."

She may say that but, the disapproving stare said what she was really truly feeling. This was gonna be wonderful.

"Yeah. Uh me too."

Wish I could say the same for you. Sarah frowned.

"I'm gonna get dressed."


End file.
